A Kiss
by Leah Day
Summary: Peter and Leah's kiss in the kitchen. Pretty Au.


A kiss

By Leah Day

Summary

Pretty much AU. Spoilers? Well, it is set during the scene when Leah and Peter are kissing in her kitchen, rated M for some sexual content.

This is not the greatest fic in the world, but I want to see what kind of response I get. I do believe some of my grammar may be a little off. But I've edited it again, and again so I do hope it's better and, guess what! No one is perfect!

No flames please. Flamers are just childish bullies. I don't have time for the beastly little creatures! There is nothing wrong with being nice and honest at the same time.

Disclaimer

I don't own a thing ... Drat!

It was nearing 12 AM when Leah found she couldn't sleep. She got up and went to the kitchen, this was nothing a hot drink couldn't fix, trying to be as quiet as possible as she went past the bedrooms. She didn't want to wake anyone up. What she didn't know was that Peter had already seen her get up and decided to follow her.

* * *

She was making hot chocolate when he came in, claiming she couldn't sleep. When he informed he was in the same boat, she offered him one. They talked for a little while, waiting for the kettle to finish boiling.

In mid speech, by accident, Leah dropped the spoon she was using to the floor. It landed with a loud clatter. Simultaneously they both went to pick it up. Just as her hand reached for the utensil, his own covered hers.

Leah stared at it for a long moment before looking up to meet his gaze. She suddenly felt uneasy.

Those eyes ... Those enchanting big blue/grey eyes. They seemed to bore right into her, as if seeking her very soul.

"Pete," she whispered.

She considered herself very much like a deer caught in headlights, the way she continued to stare at him seemed to make this description highly appropriate, totally fixated on the golden haired man before her. Not daring to move ... Not daring to breathe.

* * *

Peter swallowed thickly then leant forward, extending his other hand towards her cheek, tenderly brushing the back of it against the soft, dark skin.

* * *

Leah trembled. his hand was so warm and soft. It took almost all of her strength not to moan out loud then nuzzle his palm.

She let out a shaky breath, not realising she had been holding it for so long.

* * *

After lightly fondling her cheek, Peter tucked his fingers under her chin, drawing her face nearer.

Thoughts such as "_This is wrong_" or "_Think about Dan_" could have dwelled in Leah's head. But they didn't. All she could think about was him. All she wanted to think about was him.

Closer, closer they came til they could feel their own breath against their skin. Nothing was going to stop them. Had a burglar burst into the room they would have been utterly oblivious.

* * *

Her lips were soft and sweet. He had never kissed someone with lips like hers. It was like kissing warm, honey flavoured satin. Peter moved closer. Using his other hand, he released her dark mane from it's ponytail, tangling his fingers into the silky tresses as they fell about her shoulders.

"_My god she's beautiful_," he thought.

He kissed her again, again and again.

* * *

Leah sighed then pulled away. Hurt. Peter pulled back as well.

Picking up the fallen spoon, he fiddled with it, hoping it would inspire some wonderful words of wisdom to say to her.

"Peter."

He looked in her direction. She was staring at him, her back pressed against the cupboard door. She wasn't angry or sad. She seemed, to his amazement and relief, rather peaceful.

Slowly, Peter rose to his feet, helping her up as well. Entwining his fingers with hers, he led her to her room.

* * *

Once inside, they began to undress. Leah was hurriedly ripping her clothes off, tossing the garments in all directions. She was about to launch a dozen frenzied kisses upon him and rip off his own clothes at the same time when Peter grasped her by the shoulders, firmly, but still gentle.

"Slowly," he said. "I want us to enjoy this."

Leah glared at him. He simply stared back.

"Slowly," he repeated.

They made love. Barely making a sound except for the occasional soft moan or cry of ecstasy. Eventually stopping due to exhaustion.

Peter rose from the bed, picking up the fallen blankets, then draping them over Leah. She watched him. The moonlight shining on his naked, slender, sweaty body made him look almost ethereal.

"_He is an Adonis in my eyes_," she thought, smiling a lazy welcome as he slid in beside her.

"Come here," Peter said, holding his arms out for her. Leah moved over, sighing as she pressed herself against his chest, smelling his scent, a mixture of Men's deodorant and sweat.

Wrapping himself around her, Peter rested his chin upon her shoulder, happy to listen to Leah's steady breathing before drifting off to sleep.

"Pete?"

"Mm?" He responded lazily.

"What do you think will happen tomorrow, I mean, this morning?"

Peter sighed heavily. She was talking about Dan. He opened his eyes to look at her before answering, not wanting to seem uncaring.

"A major disaster, possibly," he replied, picking his words carefully. "I don't know if Dan will ever want to speak to us again." He felt Leah tense against him and quickly added, "but whatever happens, Leah. I will always be beside you." He placed a kiss upon her forehead. "I promise."

"The baby," she whispered. "Oh god! The-"

"Will be fine."

"But-"

"Leah!" He cupped her face in his hands. "The baby will be fine! I love you. I've never, ever stopped, and I don't intend to. I will stay with you, I promise. "

She stared up at him for a long time. Peter held his breath.

"_Believe me_," he thought, "_Please believe me_,"

She smiled. A bright, happy smile.

He almost sighed with relief.

"I believe you, and I love you too," she told him, happy tears streaking her cheeks. "I'm sorry I didn't give you a chance. I'm so sorry I married Dan-"

"Shh," he tugged her closer. "No more talking until tomorrow, I mean, later this morning."

She laughed. "Now that is an excellent idea!"


End file.
